Maizono Mishap Mayhem
by Coolgirl87
Summary: Monokuma shifts the status of main character to Sayaka Maizono in the first season of Danganronpa. However, silly Monokuma - forgot to make his backups! Producing 50 backups is all it takes...surely nothing can go wrong for Sayaka?
1. Prologue?

The 15 students of Hope's Peak Academy, Class 78, murmur among themselves as they read the school regulations on their freshly handed out e-Handbooks. A feeling of dread, confusion, hysteria and chaos is spread among the school gymnasium, courtesy of nothing but a small, gleaming teddy bear - Monokuma.

One of the students, Sayaka Maizono - the Ultimate Pop Sensation, immediately trembles as her eyes gaze on her handbook. "Everyone, turn to rule #6!"

Soon enough, gaps, shouts and screams echo the gymnasium as they all swipe over to this very rule. "Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered..." a worried Makoto Naegi - Ultimate Lucky Student, states.

"Does this mean...what I think it means!?" a fierce Sakura yells.

"You can't be serious..." a maddened Mondo clenches his fists.

"Just let me GO HOOMEEE!" a wailing Hifumi screams.

The tension and atmosphere reeks high with despair as the group become more agitated and perplexed. "Guys, stay calm-" Makoto's pleas are cut out by the sheer panic of the students. Amidst the worries and woes, Sayaka Maizono closes her eyes and thinks to herself. " _This is a terrifying situation for all of us, but I must find a way to keep everyone calm! Maybe then...Naegi will finally notice_ _me._ " a small blush emanates from Sayaka.

 _"I've had experience dealing with crowds before, I am the Ultimate Pop Sensation after all! I must invoke everyone's spirits of calmness and happiness, like I've done with crowds throughout my_ _life!_ " Her thoughts begin to project out of her mind, and her voice soars high."We can find a way to rise, if we all unite! We can conquer anything! Let us stick it to this rotten teddy bear!"

Sayaka opens her eyes to find the other 14 students staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Aye, this girl's right!" Aoi peps up with newfound vigour.

"Why is it, we afraid of a puny bear?" Celeste ponders.

"But the rules! They...they have to be followed..." a tear flows from Kiyotaka's eye.

Sayaka is elated that everyone was able to listen to her. "Don't worry." Sayaka gives a smile. "I'll confront this bear about the rules!" Sayaka brims with confidence. "So, speak up, Monokuma! What's the meaning of this?!"

The bear's stoic smile grows wide. "Puhuhuhu...For a bunch of gifted students, your reading comprehension is quite lacking! It is what it says!"

"Murder...?!" several students grow worried once more.

Sayaka's face grows red with fury.

"Buttttttttttttttt...to be honest...I haven't had time to make any backups of myself..." Monokuma looks down in sadness. "And you were all so excited about this rule, WAHHH!"

A puzzled Yasuhiro shrugs. "Backups...? What is he talking about?"

"Is this some kind of a joke?" an irked Byakuya asks with disdain.

"I was so looking forward to the killing game...I know you were too!" Monokuma huffs.

"Uhh, no we ain't-" Leon is cut off by the agitated bear.

"Not you, dummy!" Monokuma scowls. "I'm talking to the audience!"

"What audience? Someone tell me what the hell is going on?" numerous questions are rallied by the students as Monokuma shushes everyone.

"The thing is, this Hope's Peak Academy Killing Game is being broadcast to the whole world, as our #1 most popular show!" Monokuma yells. "But since I don't have my backups...and yall' are a bunch of pessimist gooses, i'm canning it!"

There is a small sense of security and smiles from the students. "S-so-so we can leave now?" asks a hopeful Chihiro.

"BZZRK! X! WRONG!" Monokuma jumps in delight. "Looks like you'll just have to live the remainder of your life within Hope's Peak! Nyahahahaha!" Monokuma suddenly vanishes into thin air.

The students are angered once again, but Monokuma suddenly pops back up and jumps in joy. "Relax, i'm just kiddin'! Gee, students are always so serious these days! Must be cause they're cooped up inside?!" Monokuma belts out in jeers.

"Just let us go..." a fierce Sayaka states.

"Boy, you lot are impatient! But y'kno who's also impatient? VIEWERS! So let's skip the boring snooze-fest mambo-jambo and cut to the chase!" says Monokuma.

"Go on." nods Kyoko.

"As soon as 50 backups of me are created by you lot, then the next season can be produced and i'll let you all go!" Monokuma yells.

"...You're letting us go?" Celeste asks.

"You lot are so boooooring, it's all complaints complaints complaints! I've got a firey cast and a tropical island lined up next time, so let's just get this over with!" Monokuma shrugs.

"50 teddy bears...That's all it takes for us to leave. Let's do it!" an enthusiastic Kiyotaka encourages.

"Yes!" Makoto shouts with determination. " _And so our school life had begu-_ " Makoto's train of thought is suddenly stopped.

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Since Miss high-and-mighty pop star over there wants to ruins everyone's fun and deliver long, winded-out monologues..." Monokuma points to Sayaka with disdain. "She's gonna be the main character from now on!" Monokuma gruffs about.

"Main...character?" Sayaka raises an eyebrow.

"You're the star of this show...have fun!" Monokuma huffs, and suddenly vanishes into the air.

The students stand, boggled in confusion over the exchange that just took place between them and the bear.

"...So...I guess we'll start making these bots so we can leave already?" Leon asks to the group.

"Yup, I guess we better explore this academy." Aoi gleams.

Sayaka nods and looks over to Makoto. " _Maybe this won't be so bad...I can finally converse with him."_ Sayaka brims with hope. "The best course of action is to split up into groups. I'll take Makot-" Sayaka is suddenly interrupted by a grimacing Toko.

"Jus...Just cause you're the leader of a pop group...doesn't mean you get to make all the decisions..." Toko howls.

"Oh no no, I wasn't trying to-"

"Grr...you're probably in kahoots...with the bear...'main character'..." sneers Toko.

"Hey! It's not like that Toko, Sayaka was just trying to help." Makoto chimes in.

Sayaka nods. "I don't even know what he was talking about."

"Wh...why can't I be the main character...grr...GRR..." Toko clenches her head.

Aoi has grown visibly annoyed, and walks up to Toko.

"There's no need for this kinda behaviour." Aoi scolds.

"There...there's no need for those big melons!" Toko points to an enraged Aoi.

Aoi gasps. "Like hell i'm lettin' yah off the hook now!" Aoi clenches her knuckles.

"Eek...violence..." Toko scrambles her hands in her hair as sweat drips from her cheeks. "Getting flustered...catching a fever-r-r!"

Sayaka walks over to the two with concern. "Stop it! We shouldn't fight-"

Sayaka is interrupted by an " _ACHOO!_ " from a sneezing Toko, who seems to have perked up somewhat with a crazy smile.

"Whattcha' just say? You some kinda goody-goody-bishy-bishy?!" a more sharper, vibrant Toko jeers. "You my mom or somethin HMM?"

"N-No, I wasn't-" A bumbling Sayaka is interrupted.

"Main character my ass! Bish, I appeared in Chain Chronicle! 8740 ATK!" Toko cackles.

"Calm down-"

"Take this!"

 _"She punched me...and I flew back in a heap. It was like something straight out of a comic book. I didn't even see the punch coming. It was just suddenly right there in my face. One second I was standing there, the next I was soaring through the air. Now that I think about it, maybe I'd kinda forgotten...the kind of people I'd been trapped here with. My common sense had just...stopped functioning. Being around all these "ultimates" had blown my fuses. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised it led to something as absurd as this. But I'd just...lost track of that sense of reality. That was my last thought as my consciousness started to fade...before it finally cut out completely."_ Sayaka hit the ground with a thud.


	2. Un-bear-able Pain

"Wakey-wakey, Sayaka!" A bucket of cold water is dumped onto Sayaka's face, jolting her up.

"Ougghhhhh..." Sayaka gasps in fury, then immediately groans and clutches her head. She also notices a blurry figure staring down at her.

"About time you woke up!" After some time, the blur makes itself out to be Aoi Asahina.

"Ughhh...I feel like I got hit by a truck..." Sayaka clutches. "And that water was unnecessary!"

"Mmmmm...was it really though?" Aoi places her fingers on her chin in an exaggerated thinking pose.

"Wha...what happened?" a bamboozled Sayaka quizzes.

"Don't ya remember? Jill totally beaned ya!" Aoi frowns.

Sayaka grimaces and examines the environment she's in, realising she's in the same Hope's Peak academy gymnasium she last remembered.

"I'm still at the gymnasium?" Sayaka raises an eyebrow. "Where is everybody?"

"Uhh...hmm...well, I think it's just easier if I show you, rather than tell ya..." Aoi awkwardly chuckles as she pulls out her e-Handbook and begins to load up a video. Sayaka peers over at the title. "Episode 01?" Sayaka quizzes.

"Episodes...or chapters...doesn't matter, just watch." Aoi hands Sayaka the handbook, and the video commences - Aoi fast-forwarding to the moment just before the infamous punch occurred:

 **Episode 01:**

 _"Whattcha' just say? You some kinda goody-goody-bishy-bishy?!" a more sharper, vibrant Toko jeers. "You my mom or somethin HMM?"_

 _"N-No, I wasn't-" A bumbling Sayaka is interrupted._

 _"Main character my ass! Bish, I appeared in Chain Chronicle! 8740 ATK!" Toko cackles._

 _"Calm down-"_

 _"Take this!"_

Toko launches an uppercut at Sayaka's head, sending her flying across the gymnasium. She hits the ground with a thud. The students are stunned in silence as a sprawled Sayaka lays unconscious. Moments later, Makoto runs up to Sayaka and holds up her arm for a pulse.

"Toko! You knocked her out, what gives?!" exasperates Makoto.

"First off, the name's Genocide Jill, kyahahaha!" Jill cackles. "Toko is my far more dull, dreadful personality - a sneeze will set the switch!"

"Grr!" fumes Makoto.

"But who would want that boresome Miss Morose when you can have ME!? Kyaahahhah _ACHOO!"_ A sneeze emits and Toko is back to her original, awkward state.

"I uhh...did-didn't mean for this..." Toko looks from side-to-side while biting her thumb.

All the while, Makoto is shaking Sayaka in the hopes of waking her up.

"L-let's be real...nobody liked her anyway..." Toko snickers as Makoto realises it's not going to work and sighs in defeat.

"Well you didn't have to knock her out." Makoto rolls his eyes.

"I-I-I told you...it wasn't me..." Toko screeches.

"I, for one, thought it was an interesting display of strength." Byakuya nods. "But you plankton are all a waste of my time, regardless."

Despite the comment at the end, Byakuya's compliment sets off a trigger in Toko as hearts pop-out of her eyes. " _Uwaa...He...He must like me!"_

"I didn't expect you to be so strong." Sakura nods in approval.

"Ahhh, Toko doesn't seem so strong...maybe Sayaka's just horrendously weak." a chuckling Yasuhiro grins, irking Toko.

"...So, now what?" Mondo scratches the back of his head.

"We must remain focused on the mission at hand." Kyoko asserts. "50 of these bears...let's split-up and search this academy."

"What about Sayaka?" Makoto asks.

"By the looks of things, she's gonna be out cold for a long time." Celeste states. "Now you!" Celeste points a menacing finger at Hifumi. "You'll be accompanying m-"

 **PAUSE**

Aoi pauses the video. "Yeaaaahhh...Celeste wasn't lying this time..." Aoi chuckles.

" _Makoto...he was the only one that truly cared"_ a soft smile spreads on Sayaka's lips, then quickly disappears. "Hey, so you all just left me here?!" Sayaka fumes.

"Pretty much" Aoi grins.

"Grrrrrr...Whatever, I can help explore the school now, so-" Sayaka is interrupted.

"Oh, by the way we've made 49 bears." Aoi exclaims. "Forgot to mention that..."

"WOAH!? So fast!?" Sayaka is bewildered.

"Well...it wasn't really 'fast'..." Aoi mutters. "And we didn't just leave you there, kinda."

"Oi, what do you mean?" Sayaka snaps.

"There's a reason I paused it but...maybe you'll appreciate our concern?" Aoi chuckles as she presses play on the handbook video once more.

 **PLAY: EPISODE 01**

Celeste points a menacing finger at Hifumi. "You'll be accompanying me!"

"AYAAHHHH! OF COURSE!" Hifumi shrieks, and begins to bolt towards Celeste.

"Stop, this is wrong!" Makoto points towards Celeste and Hifumi. "All this time, Sayaka put us first! She confronted Monokuma for us, she rallied us together! We have a lot to thank her for, and we owe it to her to at least try and wake her up!" a determined Makoto yells.

"Ehh, I suppose you're right." Celeste twirls her hair.

"T...true" Chihiro nods.

"So then, how do we accomplish that?" Leon questions.

"...Oh man, I hadn't thought of that." Makoto realizes. "Uhhhh..."

Kyoko walks down to the unconscious Sayaka and snaps her fingers at Sayaka's head. "Nothing." Kyoko states as she walks back.

"Up you get! Wake up, wake up!" Aoi waves her hands over Sayaka's face, to no avail. "A box of fresh, crisp donuts awaits!" Aoi says as her mouth waters "Oh gee, now i'm hungry."

"YOU CAN'T BE SLACKING OFF LIKE THIS!" Kiyotaka shouts out in Sayaka's ear.

Chihiro gently pokes Sayaka's head. "I'm too weak...so..sorry I can't be any use..."

Celeste splashes some tea on Sayaka's face. "Still out like a light? Oopsy-daisy..."

 **PAUSE**

Sayaka's face cringes as she watches the events unfold.

"But we're not even at the best part!" grins Aoi.

 **PLAY**

"Nothing's working!" an exasperated Leon says.

"Oi, you smell like a swamp." Byakuya indicates to Toko. "Your stench alone could probably wake her up."

" _Uwaa...he...he thinks i'm useful!_ " Toko marvels in delight, but lets out an _ACHOO_!.

"Oh gosh...looks like that crazy loony's back out..." Yasuhiro murmurs.

"Please don't interrupt our efforts, Ms. Jill!" Kiyotaka states.

"Interrupt?! Master wants me to wake her up, so it shall be done!" Jill gleams.

"But you just knocked her out..." states Sakura as Jill sprints over to Sayaka.

"ANYTHING FOR MASTER!" Jill grins as she pulls out one of her socks and waves it over Sayaka's face. "WakeyWakeyWakeyWakey!"

 **PAUSE**

"Oh gosh, oh gosh, no no no NO! This did NOT happen!" Sayaka rages in anger.

"Well if you thought that was bad..." Aoi gulps.

 **PLAY**

"Silly girl, why you ain't wakin' up!?" Jill chides.

"Uhh...because of you?" Mondo chimes.

"Gah! Shush, shush. I guess Jill just has to finish this how Jill starts it!" Jill shrugs in glee as she straddles onto Sayaka and begins giving a few slaps.

"Why? Won't? You? Wake? Up? WakeUpWakeUp!" Jill slaps Sakaya in rapid-fashion as the rest of the students cringe.

Genocide Jill keeps this tirade up for a few solid minutes before staring down at the sprawled Sayaka, a moment of silence ensues soon after.

"I guess she isn't waking up." Jill shrugs.

"Can we proceed to explore the place now?" Kyoko impatiently stamps her foot.

"...Fine." Makoto sighs.

"Yayayayayay!" Jill delights in glee. "Dibs on Byakuya!"

Byakuya immediately begins pacing out. "Get away from me you-"

 **PAUSE**

Aoi pauses the video with a grin as Sayaka is bewildered in shock, placing her hand on her cheek.

"I'm just...I'm just gonna forget that ever happened..." Sayaka slowly nods to assure herself.

Aoi pats Sayaka on the shoulder. "Yeaaaaahhhh..."

"Wait so...how long have I been lying here?" Sayaka raises an eyebrow.

Aoi exits the video on her handbook, to display a library consisting of 49 episodes - one for each Monokuma backup.

"Quiteeee a whileeeee..." Aoi nods.

Sayaka scowls in anger.

"After that debacle we thought it'd be best to let you awaken in your own time." Aoi shrugs. "Didn't realise it'd take the whole day."

"I was unconscious for the whole day!?" Sayaka exclaims.

"Hence why we're almost done with the mission." Aoi nods.

"And if your plan was to let me awake in my own terms...why did you dump a bucket of ice-cold water on me?" Sayaka irks.

"I didn't want cha to miss out!" Aoi states with a smile.

"...On what?" Sayaka questions.

"On this!" Aoi reveals in her hands, a miniature-sized Monokuma. "The 50th backup." Aoi then hands it to Sayaka.

Sayaka delights as she holds onto it. "Place it near the other 49 we've lined up on the stage." Aoi gestures to the stage, where sure enough, 49 other made Monokuma backups are visible.

Sayaka gets up off the ground as the other students come walking into the gym, one-by-one.

"Sleeping beauty has awakened!" Celeste delights.

"Glad to see you're up." Kiyotaka states.

"...sorry for knocking you out..." Toko looks down.

"We're all here now! Together!" Makoto smiles. "Sayaka, would you like to do the honour?"

Sayaka's past anger fades away as her smile gleams wide. "What started off as a fight, has turned out to elevate our friendship to new levels. I'll cherish each and every one of you. It's an honour, thank you all." Sayaka cheers.

With a nod to her peers, Sayaka places the 50th backup on the stage.

"Ohh, Monokumaaaa!" Sayaka yells.

Immediately, Monokuma pops-out into the air.

"50 back-ups, here you go!" Sayaka smiles.

"Nope, doesn't count." Monokuma cackles.

"WHAT?!" the entire cast of students exclaim.

"It's 50 back-ups, yes. HOWEVER! If you happen to check your e-Handbooks, one of your fellow students has broken a rule." Monokuma states as gasps emit from the group.

"Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class...and punished accordingly." Monokuma nods. "Puhuhuhu...I wonder who that was..." Monokuma chuckles as the students all direct their glares at Sayaka.

"For that reason, 100 back-ups are needed! Ciaooo!" Monokuma bursts, vanishing without a trace.

"Way to go, Sayaka..." Yasuhiro rolls his eyes.

"It's...it's all your fault, Sayaka." Toko screeches.

"Sayaka! How could you!" Kiyotaka exclaims.

"I-It's not my faul-" Sayaka turns around, only to be met with a fist to her head.

 _"I didn't even see the punch coming. It was just suddenly right there in my face. One second I was standing there, the next I was soaring through the air. Now that I think about it, maybe I'd kinda forgotten...the kind of people I'd been trapped here with. My common sense had just...stopped functioning. Being around all these "ultimates" had blown my fuses. So I guess I shouldn't be surprised it led to something as absurd as this. But I'd just...lost track of that sense of reality. That was my last thought as my consciousness started to fade...before it finally cut out completely."_ Sayaka hit the ground with a thud.


	3. Regaining Bear-ings

Sayaka lets out a huge groan as she cracks her eyes open. "Ng...gah... Huh? Wh-Where am I?"

 _"As if it had become part of my daily routine, I woke up in yet another room I'd never seen before."_ Sayaka thinks to herself.

The fuzzy blobs in Sayaka's vision eventually mellow out to be pieces of furniture. Albeit the room being rather bare, Sayaka notes a pink lamp, trash can, and bed which she is currently laying on. "Okay, so... Where am I now?" she blurts.

All of a sudden, seemingly out of nowhere, her head becomes flooded with subliminal messages: "You now have access to the Handbook Menu. You can use this to check a variety of information as you play. Open the Handbook Menu by pressing the Square button. You can use this menu to check the School Regulations, and character info in the Repor-"

"What in the world? I may have E.S.P, but this is just something strange!" a bamboozled Sayaka yells. She then rolls over to see her e-Handbook, sitting on the bed next to her. She goes to pick it up.

"This is the e-Handbook. It's our pause menu. As you can see, we can't-"

"None of this stuff matters...!" Sayaka is able to skip over these thoughts that pop-into her mind. "I need to find out where I am!" Sayaka gets up from her bed, her head still a bit woozy, and makes her way over to the trash can.

Sayaka begins to inspect the trash can. " _Just an everyday trash can. I don't see any kind of trapdoor or hidden compartments or anything..._ " she ponders, and then double-backs, questioning why she thought about traps just then. "Empty." Sayaka states.

"Usually you'd be able to find a Monocoin inside here, but it seems somebody has taken it while you were knocked out."

Sayaka curses at the fact her Monocoin was stolen from her, despite not knowing what a Monocoin was a few seconds ago. Further digging, she finds a key inscribed with her name on it. Checking the rules and regulations once more, the e-Handbook opens up to Rule #3:

"Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly." Sayaka rolls her eyes as she is reminded of this fact. " _Well, I guess this is my dorm room. Someone must have carried me here after I fell unconscious. So that answers that question. The next question is..._ " Sayaka ponders.

"Who knocked me out, when was I knocked out, why was I knocked out!?" Sayaka fumes with rage. "And, what's everyone else up to right now? Guess there's only one way to find out..."

 _"I rushed out of the room to meet up with all the others. But there was someone waiting for me there. It was like something out of an old TV show..."_

 ** _*WHAM*_**

"Ahh!" Sayaka stumbles onto the ground, in front of a very surprised Makoto.

"Oh-! ...Sayaka? S-Sorry! Are you okay?" Makoto looks down with concern.

"I-I'm fine. I hope you're okay... Sorry about that..." Sayaka can't help but blush a little inside, and stands up with an embarrassed smile.

"Are you okay, Makoto? Are you hurt?" Sayaka asks with worry.

"Hmhm, you make it sound worse than it is. I'm completely fine. I know how I look, but I'm actually a pretty lucky guy when it comes to injuries!" Makoto smiles.

"That's good!" Sayaka's smile beams bright.

Makoto then ponders."But...are *you* okay? You know, from when Hina hit you..."

" _That's true... I got knocked out right there in front of everyone. I guess I revealed my lack of cool right from the beginning..._ "

"Sayaka?" Makoto raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, uh, I'm fine! Nothing wrong he-" Sayaka's eyes then burst out of their sockets in disbelief. "Wait, HINA!?"

"Yeah...are you sure you're feeling okay?" Makoto chuckles.

"It's just that...when we first arrived..."

"Ahh yeah, you were knocked out by Jill." Makoto states as Sayaka rolls her eyes.

"Yeah...and Hina was the one that stood by me." Sayaka ponders in thought. "Why was I knocked out by Hina!?"

"Well..." Makoto is about to state.

"Better yet, why was I knocked out at all?!" Sayaka begins to fume with anger, until Makoto grabs Sayaka's shoulders. "Calm, calm down." Sayaka is lost in Makoto's eyes, and moments later is back to being calm.

"We've been stuck in this academy for a looong time." Makoto then flips Sakaya's e-Handbook open to the student profile page. "But in your handbook, everything about us is empty." Sayaka gives a nod. "It's cause you've been unconscious for nearly the whole journey!" Makoto exclaims. "During the time Jill knocked you out, everyone went to explore the area and we eventually all ended up doing our own things." explains Makoto. "And certain plots and relationships developed."

"Hmm, okay okay, and this means...?" Sayaka's curiosity pipes up.

"Aoi and Sakura really buddied up during this time at Hope's Peak. Aoi felt weak at the time...devoid of her donuts...she really wanted to prove her strength to Sakura..." states Makoto. "And she sure did..." Makoto nods.

"Wait...That's it? The only reason she knocked me out is to prove herself to Sakura?!" Sayaka's face goes red with rage.

"Well, at the time we were all pretty mad at you..." Makoto shrugs.

"But I had nothing to do wit-" Sayaka's wails are met with soothing shushes from Makoto, as he pulls out his own eHandbook and plays a video.

 **Episode 60**

 _"Way to go, Sayaka..." Yasuhiro rolls his eyes._

 _"It's...it's all your fault, Sayaka." Toko screeches._

 _"Sayaka! How could you!" Kiyotaka exclaims._

 _"I-It's not my faul-" Sayaka turns around, only to be met with a fist to her head._

Aoi breathes with ferocity as Sayaka hits the ground with a thud.

"Hina!" Sakura gasps.

"Sakura!" Aoi turns to Sakura with a gaping smile.

"This isn't what I meant by honing your strength!" Sakura chides.

"It...it's not?" Aoi gasps.

"Strength is about battling your inner demons, the obstacles one faces in life. Strength is determined by your endurance and willingness to never give up, no matter what the adversary." Sakura fiercely states. "You let your anger control you!"

"I'm sorry!" Aoi sheds a tear. "I'll do my best to hone my endurance! I won't let my anger control me!" Aoi nods with determination.

"50 extra Monokuma backups...this is the true test of strength." states Sakura.

"So true! Say, I forgot why we were mad at Sayaka." Aoi pipes up.

"Y-yeah, it wasn't even her fault!" Toko seethes.

"We'll get punished if she's caught sleeping in the gymnasium again!" Kiyotaka states.

"I guess i'll carry her to her dormitory..." Sakura nods, but is interrupted by Aoi. "This is a test of courage, bravery and determination! I'll honour your words, Sakura. Allow me to carry her!" Aoi gleams.

 **PAUSE**

Makoto then shuts the e-Handbook.

"...So I got knocked out for no reason." Sayaka irately states.

"Pretty much." Makoto shrugs. "But you were a good friend to Hina, and that's what matters!"

"I'm thankful she carried me to my room, at least." Sayaka nods.

Makoto opens the e-Handbook, fast-forwarding to a small clip.

 **PLAY**

Aoi is seen gasping and out of breath as she drags Sayaka along the main hub floor. "Man, for a pop sensation, what has this girl been eating?!" Aoi pants.

 **PAUSE**

Makoto shuts the e-Handbook with a little giggle, as a livid Sayaka only grows madder.

"Relax haha...I'm glad you're awake now." a sincere smile spreads from Makoto's mouth, almost having a mirroring effect on Sayaka who begins to do the same.

"So...how long was I out?" Sayaka questions.

"You were unconscious for a pretty long time...and I don't need to see a clock to tell you that." Makoto chuckles as Sayaka's gaze is locked on his cute grin.

" _Makoto..._ " Sayaka can feel her heart thumping as she looks down in gloom. "I'm sorry I haven't been any help around here."

"Don't worry about it!" Makoto cheers. "Infact, we've only been able to get the number up to 74 Monokuma backups so far."

"Oh really?" Sayaka's spirit surges. "I want to pitch in! Umm...may I...be your assistant?" Sayaka's smile brims wide.

"Huh? My assistant?" Makoto exclaims.

"Yup! I'm your Ultimate Assistant now! I'm going to help you out as much as I can, so let's get out of here together!" Sayaka cheers.

"Heh, that would be nice, thank you." nods Makoto. "I've been meaning to talk to you actually, ever since I last saw you in Blackroot Junior High.

" _He remembers?!_ Hehe...likewise!" Sayaka's heart skips a beat as she begins to fluster. "I'll...i'll go gather you some materials!"

"Hey, steady there." Makoto objects. "We're all currently taking a break at the moment...this is our Free Time moment."

"Free Time?" Sayaka questions.

Another message suddenly pops-up within Sayaka's mind. "You're about to have your first experience with Free Time. As you live out your school life h-"

Sayaka viciously shakes her head. " _Gah! Skip! Skip! Go away! I wanna hear Makoto explain it to me..._ " Sayaka broods while Makoto is talking. "...chill about and talk to whoever is free and around." Makoto explains. "You can also just choose to sleep if you want, but you've done that for way too many Free Times already." Makoto chides.

"Oh? In that case...I just wish to spend it with you." Sayaka's gleam grows deep.

"Sorry, i'm already booked out with someone else." Makoto shrugs as Sakaya heavily sighs.

Makoto puts on a stern face. "Sayaka! This is your chance to make connections, form long-lasting friendships! It's time to fill up that e-Handbook of yours! I recommend sorting things out with Hina." Makoto elates.

"You're right...thank you, Makoto." a smiling Sayaka says.

"And one more thing. After you got knocked out, Monokuma told us about a new section of the school that he opened. We decided it would be more effective if we splitted up to investigate. Some are still exploring in the floor above, so if you wish to see where somebody is, feel free to check the map in your handbook!" Makoto explains.

"Gotcha!" Sayaka gleams.

"Anytime. Gotta go, catch ya later!" Makoto waves as he walks off to one of the dorm rooms.

" _Hmm...Who should I spend my free time with?"_ Sayaka ponders as she pops-up her e-Handbook map and scrolls the contents. " _Gah! Everyone's all in little groups..._ _I guess i'll go see how Hina's doing..._ " she decides. " _According to this map, she's in the dining hall with Sakura. Of course she's with Sakura._ " Sayaka rolls her eyes. _"I guess I may become friends with both of them._ " Sayaka smiles as she makes her way to the dining hall, but notices a figure standing alone near the corner - one of Byakuya Togami.

"Oh, hello there!" Sayaka waves, but no response is elicted. " _Huh? Did he not hear me?_ "

"Hello there!" Sayaka waves once more.

"Once is enough..." a seething Byakuya chides.

"Huh...?" exclaims a puzzled Sayaka.

"I'm only here to get breakfast...and hide from that wretch, Fukawa. I have neither need nor desire to talk to you. Now withdraw." Byakuya sharply states.

" _So he *did* hear me. He just didn't respond._ " grumps Sayaka.

"Well, you do know i'm the Ultimate Pop Sensatio-" Sayaka is immediately cut off by a bolting Jill, sprinting towards the pair as fast as lightning.

"Nobody cares whooyaahhh areee!" Jill barks. "Master wants you to back off! NOBODY TALKS TO MASTER BUT ME!" Jill breathes ravishly like a puppy.

"You too, vile wretch." Byakuya points to Jill.

"Uwaa...I luv it when ya scold me master!" Jill sighs in lovestruckness.

"Tch..." Byakuya begins to sprint off as Jill follows chase.

" _Umm...What in the world have these students been up to while I was out?!"_ Sayaka thinks, making her way to the dining room shortly after.

Once inside the dining room, sure enough, Sayaka locks eyes with Aoi Asahina, who's face goes wide with surprise.

"Maizono!?" Aoi exclaims. "Yay! You're awake! Wanna spend some time with me?" Aoi runs up to Sayaka.

"Sure..." exaggerates Sayaka. "Wonder who knocked me out...?" Sayaka makes an exaggerated shrug as she rolls her eyes.

"Oh, it was me!" Aoi informs.

"I knew that...it's sarcasm." an annoyed Sayaka states.

"Oh! That's rude" Aoi pouts.

"Oh reallyyyyyyy?" Sayaka chides.

"Look, I apologize for my actions before." Aoi sighs with sadness. "I didn't stop and think...I was just too mad at the time. I hadn't had a donut in so long!" Aoi admits.

"Really? You're using donuts as your excuse?" Sayaka wishes to be mad, but can't help but let out a giggle.

"Haha...I loooooooooooove donuts." Aoi grins. "But my good friend Sakura taught me a little something about rage, and self-control!" Aoi cheers.

"Ahh...Sakura. She seems like a nice person." Sayaka nods.

"You two haven't really talked, huh?" Aoi ponders. "Sakura is so serene, so calm, I could never see her commit any wrongdoing! An aura of peace, nothing ever bothers her...it's like she's one with the mountains, one with nature!"

"Wow!" Sayaka exclaims. "Hey, you're a good person too, Hina." Sayaka smiles.

"Aww, thanks!" Aoi blushes slightly. "I'll help you master the process of crafting these pesky bear backups!"

The two girls hi-five and smile for a moment. Aoi's stomach begins to rumble shortly after.

Sayaka lets out a chuckle. "Let me get you something from the kitchen!" Sayaka shouts in happiness, as she runs over to the kitchen door.

"So kind! I appreciate it, but there's no need!" Aoi shouts.

"Don't worry, i'm on it!" Sayaka yells, sprinting inside the kitchen.

"But Sakura's already..." Aoi's sighs.

 _"I rushed into the kitchen to grab some food for Hina. But there was someone exiting out, carrying some food for Hina. It was like something out of an old TV show..."_

 ***WHAM***

"Ahh!" Sakura tips-off balance for a bit as a tray hits the ground with a clunk.

"Oh-! ...Sakura? S-Sorry! Are you okay?" Sayaka asks with concern.

"INCONSIDERATE FOOL! HOW DARE YOU?" Sakura's voice rattles the entire dining hall.

"Uhh...?" both Sakaya and Aoi stare wide-eyed, bewildered as ever.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE, WORM!" Sakura booms as she bulldozes her fist straight into Sayaka's head.

 _I didn't even see the punch coming. It was just suddenly right there in my face. One second I was standing there, the next I was-_ Even Sayaka's narration blacks out at this point.


	4. Epilogue?

" _Pain...pain...pain, pain, pain, pain..._ " Sayaka's head swims as she manages to force her eyes open. She makes out the sight of a black-and-white blob of some kind, moving closer and farther, back-and-forth. Her irritation boils when she realises it's none other than that vexatious teddy bear, jumping up-and-down on her body. Monokuma then backflips off Sayaka and lands next to her.

"WAKE UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP. Thanks :)." Monokuma screeches.

This is enough to jolt Sayaka from her blurred daze, and before she can chastise the damn bear, he has vanished without a sight.

Sayaka is still livid with anger. "I'm getting reallyy sick of thi...wha-wha-WHA!?" Not before long, Sayaka's anger soon transforms into pure petrification as she examines the area in which she's woken up - a classroom in which rickety chairs and tables with are scattered haphazardly all around the room, scratches decorate the floor and blackboard at the front, and worst of all - the sight of pools of blood around the walls and near Sayaka was laying. Sayaka looks down to see a body outline in the location in which she awoke.

"...AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sayaka's eyes pop-out of their sockets as an ear-piercing scream exits her mouth.

 _"I rushed out of the room. But there was someone waiting for me there. It was like something out of an old TV show...WAIT NO IT WASN'T WHAT THE HECK?!"_

 ** _*WHAM*_**

"AHH!" Sayaka stumbles onto the ground, in front of a grinning Junko Enoshima.

"Oh~! ...Sayaka? My bad! Are you okay?" Junko looks down as she fumes with her fists on her cheeks.

Sayaka's terror soon turns to confusion. "Uhmm...who are you?" Sayaka stares wide-eyed.

"Awh shucks, you dun remember me?" Junko's frown grows deep. "I was a trusted part of your group, a friend to you all...and you're so selfish you neglected and forgot me?" Junko tilts her head in interrogation.

"Well," Sayaka grimaces. "If you haven't already noticed, I haven't exactly been able to do introductions while I was here...so forgiveeeee me if I haven't been able to darn talk to anybody!" Sayaka places her fists on her hips in anger.

Junko's frown turns into a grin in the blink of an instant. "Bwahaha! I'm just kiddin', just kiddin', relaxxx! :3" Junko chuckles. "I know!"

"...So, who are you anyway?" Sayaka raises an eyebrow.

"My name is Junko Enoshima. I'm the Ultimate Despair of this game, the grand mastermind! Puhuhuhuhu!" Junko squeals and jumps in the air.

Sayaka stares blankly. "You can't be serious..."

"Awhhh shucks, but i'm dead serious." Junko frowns. "I'm the controller of that cuddly-wuddly teddy bear that kept haunting you."

The anger within Sayaka starts to grow once more.

"Whaaa?~ Why the hell you getting so damn mad for? I even programmed that damn thing to help your weak ass wake up, as you saw!" Junko shreds out on an air guitar.

"You're gonna die..." Sayaka clenches her fist.

"Jeez! Calm down!" Junko displays a peace sign with a smile. "The shows over, you can go home!" Junko nods with a smile.

Sayaka's fist remains clenched. "What the heck was that place I just woke up in?!"

"Ohhhh?~ That! Ahh, that's just Room 5-C! Yaahh a bunch of people were murdered there and all, it was a real tragedy but it was a looooong time ago, who cares?!" Junko smiles.

Sayaka grinds her teeth. "WHAT!? Wha...wha...why are you revealing all of this so casually!?"

"As I said, the show's over." Junko shrugs. "You're free to go, now come on, beat it!"

"Woah woah, hold up! We still need to get to the bottom of a lot of questions!" Sayaka fumes. "Why in the world did you bring me here!?"

"Oh~ I didn't do that!" Junko smiles.

"Wha? Surely...none of my classmates would be so twisted to put me there!" Sayaka trembles.

"Ehh, dun worry! It was just Ouma-san!" Junko flashes the peace sign.

"...Who?" Sayaka stares with a blank, wide-eyed face.

"Kokichi Oma, y'kno...Awh gosh, I forgot how long you were out for..." Junko frowns. "He's a member of the 53rd season of Danganronpa! Gosh he can be quite a trickster, he just put you there for the lulzzz~"

"53 SEASONS!?" an astonished Sayaka shouts.

"Yuuuuuppppp! Your season's looonggg gone! So, get the heck out!" Junko shreds the air.

"All 100 Monokuma backups were made?" a little bit of a smile emanates from Sayaka.

"There's been like 53 seasons of this show bish, of course!" Junko yells.

"So, I can finally leave..." Sayaka's smile grows. "Although, I still have a few questions...What was up with Sakura's attitude?!" Sayaka ponders.

"Awhhh, do I really gotta go into this backstory stuff? It's booooooring and nobody really cares about your season anymore..." Junko frowns.

"Grrrr..." Sayaka's livid expression grows.

"Faaaaiiinneee, i'll tell ya!" Junko's peace sign shows.

"I guess i'm gonna have to watch another of these darn videos..." Sayaka rolls her eyes.

"Nope! That footage is wayyyy too far back! Danganronpa's become a media empire now! I'll just tell ya briefly!" Junko smiles. "Truth is...I had personally hired Sakura myself...puhuhuhu!" Junko grins.

"Whaaaaaaat!?" Sayaka exclaims in shock.

"Mhm! She was a mole! A spy! The calmest in your group was a traitor all along puhuhuhu!" Junko jumps. "I told her that if she didn't make our ratings go up somehow...she'd never see her family again! And ohhh boy, oh boy, oh boy! She soared our ratings through the roof with that stunt!" Junko's jumping increases with peps in her step. "No wonder you're such a great main character!"

Despite Sayaka's imminent anger at hearing this, she nods with understanding. "So you forced her to, huh? You should be ashamed of yourself..." Sayaka shakes her head.

"Don't worry~ Through that Asahina chick, she learnt the value of true friendship...or some shit like that!" Junko shreds. "They were able to rally up the group and produce the rest of the backups in record time! They confronted me and I was rather impressed!" the peace sign comes out.

"So, where is Hina right now?" Sayaka asks. "I should go thank her for being a good friend."

"Bahahaha! All the cast has long gone out of Hope's Peak!" Junko cackles. "Even so, that girl left with an immense hatred for you." Junko twirls her hair.

"Huh!?" Sayaka exclaims in surprise. "What'd I do!?"

"Remember when you oh-so foolishly bumped into Sakura?" Junko rhetorically asks much to Sayaka's chagrin. "Asahina showed utmost concern for you...until it transpired you dropped the donuts Sakura carried to the floor! Hina never forgave you since then..." Junko shrugs. "You laid there for the entirety of the next 52 seasons...However long that was, I don't know! Sakura punched you so hard, you were sent flying to the dining hall clock!" Junko shouts in amazement.

"Gahhhh..." Sayaka's anger boils but she quickly is able to remain calm. "Whatever, at least i'm done with this...I can finally return to Makoto..." Sayaka's smile is immediately cut by Junko.

"Oh~ Him and Kyoko are dating now~" Junko cheers with glee.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Sayaka's anger reaches the sky limit.

"You ought to have heeded that man's advice about using your free time wisely..." Junko shrugs. "While you were dozing off, him and Kyoko were gettin' it onnnn~" Junko grins.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sayaka screams.

Junko giggles with glee. "Well, you gotta leave! But I gotta thank ya for generating so much publicity and paving the way for this spectacular show, despite you not really being able to enjoy your fame as you were unconscious and all eheh~"

"Shut up! I'm done! I'm leaving! I'm out!" Sayaka shouts in exasperation. "At least with all this fame i'm heading back to my pop group! We're going to make it big! Tour worldwide! And i'm gonna personally run your show to the ground!"

"Ehmm~ No can doooo~" Junko purrs.

"Oh yeah? Give me one good reason!" Sayaka fumes.

"Well~ Your group kinda like, fired you, puhuhu." Junko smiles.

"...You're joking." Sayaka howls.

"Check this out!" Junko's smile lights up as an overhead monitor turns itself on, revealing Sayaka's former group members on stage with what appears to be a new lead singer, decked out in a purple high-school uniform with an orange tie and big, round glasses - Toko Fukawa. An uproarious crowd can be heard chanting "Genocide Jack!" repeatedly, as she lunges at the microphone with fierceness. "Wazzuuuuppppppp par-tay peopleee! This one goes out to MASTER, I will find you!"

Sayaka is left speechless, distraught at what she is witnessing.

"Puhuhuhu~ Getting knocked the hell out on the first day kinda lowers your cool status~" Junko shreds. "They couldn't risk that negative publicity, and your group admired Toko's strength and tenacity anyway~"

"..." Sayaka stands motionless.

"Well, that's all for now! I'll leave you to find the exit! See yaaaahh!" Junko waves frantically as she zooms off.

After standing at the spot for what seemed like an eternity but was rather a minute, Sayaka takes a step forward.

 _But the instant I took that first step forward... My view became warped, twisted. It was like some kind of delusion, melting away and mixing together into something else. Spinning, mixing, melting away, then spinning again... And the next moment..._

 _Everything went black._

 _I had experienced **ultimate despair**._

* * *

Author note: Sorry if I was too harsh on Sayaka! QwQ Despite what it looks like in this story, I actually don't hate her all that much xD I just wanted to see if I could make people feel sorry for one of the lesser-liked characters in the series (then again, half the time I had no idea what I was doing XD). Oh well, may she rest in piece(s). XD Hope you all enjoyed it ^^


End file.
